


Sweet Treat

by tinychocobo



Series: Instagram drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance has a sweet tooth, M/M, and so does Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinychocobo/pseuds/tinychocobo
Summary: Sometimes, Lance's sweet tooth can get the best of him.





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> me: I’m going to write every day for 30 days!  
also me: *doesn’t write for over a year* lol i’m so bad at this
> 
> Sorry for not updating, I had a lot of major life changes so . . . yeah. Enjoy this little drabble I wrote for Instagram (check me out, my username is tiny.chocobo). Love you guys <3

“Hey Lance, I’m home from the store.” Keith announces, taking his shoes off while he closes the door to his and Lance’s shared apartment.

Lance turns his head towards Keith, his eyes still focused on the video game in front of him. “Welcome home babe!”

Keith walks over to the couch and drops a quick kiss on the top of his head and makes his way over to the kitchen to place the groceries onto the counter. 

Usually, Kosmo would be pouncing on Keith by now, greeting him with a wagging tail and plenty of slobbery kisses. But alas, he was nowhere to be found. Confused, Keith tries to call out for him a few times, to no avail. 

“Lance, did you accidentally lock Kosmo in the bedroom closet again? I told you to make sure he wasn’t in there before you close the door. You know he likes hiding in there.” 

There was a chuckle in response. 

“No, I didn’t leave him in the closet again. He’s just pouting because I wouldn’t let him eat my Oreos. He’s probably on our bed or something.”

Keith pauses. 

Wait a second. Oreos? 

What was Lance talking about? Keith was sure he ate the last of the Oreos when he got up for his usual late night snack. That was one of the reasons why he went grocery shopping today in the first place. 

One look to the right instantly answers his questions. There, sitting on the end of the counter was a package of opened cookies, an entire row of them missing. Keith snickers as he grabs the pack of cookies and walks back over to his boyfriend.

“Babe, did you eat these?” Keith questions, holding the cookies out towards Lance, who pauses the video game and looks up at him with one eyebrow raised. “Uh, yeah?”

“How did they taste?” 

Lance shrugs his shoulders. “Pretty good for an off-brand golden Oreo I guess. Why?”

Keith presses his lips together in an attempt to contain his laughter. “Lance, these aren’t Oreos. They’re dog treats.”

It’s quiet for a moment. Then Lance’s eyes widen as he laughs, clearly trying to cover up his embarrassment. Keith can’t help but laugh as well.

“I only gave Kosmo one, so that means you ate at least fourteen dog treats, my love.”

Lance just shakes his head and continues laughing, his embarrassment morphing into amusement.

“Guess I need to go apologize to Kosmo for eating his sweet treats, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
